phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
05-31-2013 - Glory Holes and Bees
Length: 40 minutes, 17 seconds snow plow show, boots & boys, cover song, facebook, reference check, walmart, tenants from hell, glory hole, rappy Show Notes Song intro: We Like Sports – The Lonely Island 00:22 Start of the Snow Plow Wacky Morning Show, now simply titled “Snow Plow”, not 'The Snow Plow Show ” because RBCP doesn't like the format on Youtube. RBCP says he starts and quits a lot of shows so all future shows will all be called “Snow Plow”. RBCP takes a break to fetch a Pepsi, which he forgets two times and is out of breath from running back and forth. 1:35 SONG: Rick Astley/Nirvana mash-up, which RBPC apologizes for playing. RBCP is broadcasting on the PLA stream and Madhouse Radio machine. RBCP has only been awake for 40 minutes. 2:20 – 6:25 Reading crazy M1chelle tweets, which get crazier at night. RBCP doesn't think the PLA is causing her madness, but can't rule it out completely. 6:56 – 14:51 Donate to the Madhouse Radio fund to help Carlito pay for shoutcast and website hosting. PayPal any amount to RBCP. TONS OF THANKS to Captain Rusty, Sloth, akspa420, Aric and royalewithcheez for sending money! RBCP's new pledge is that he will send a PLA sticker to anyone who donates at least a couple bucks. $30 has been raised so far. Sloth donated $5 and wants to commission a cover song from RBCP with another $5 donation to follow if RBCP does it, the song being Boots and Boys by Kesha. RBCP initially refuses to entertain such a notion but caves and delivers a killer, high energy, extended accapella Chipmunk parody/cover version. 15:19 – 16:34 Brad (a stranger from the internet) calls Missy from Facebook to help her troubleshoot her dead hobo phone. She doesn't answer and RBCP talks about donations while the phone machine rings. 17:32 – 19:08 Doug (RBCP) from Walmart calls Missy for a reference check on Ruth. Ruth interviewed today and shoplifted $100 worth of merchandise when she left. She left a fake address on her application so Doug asked Missy for her address, which Sherry doesn't have. 15:52 SONGS Krystaleen by Rappy McRapperson and My Daughters Like To Drink by MC Lars 20:52 – 22:46 Calling Jenny from Walmart for a reference check on Ray-Janay, who is quitting Jenny to work at Walmart. RBCP says they won't hire her as she already has a full time job and Jenny tries to talk RBCP out of this because she doesn't want Jenny working for her. Then RBCP gets TOLD! 24:10 – 25:57 Kevin (RBCP) calls Lita at an apartment complex on Cliff Drive in Laguna Beach. Sub-letter Kevin has been punching holes in the wall and found a beehive within the wall. Bees are everywhere and Kevin got stung and doesn't know if he is allergic to bee stings. Bees are covering the walls and doors. After Lita hangs up, Kevin calls back and gets an old school U.S. West beep. Doug submitted this number and Dark Stranger submitted the idea. 29:20 SONGS Punch The Wall by Rappy McRapperson and Fa Fa by Guster (for Carlito ) 31-27 – 35:33 Doug Smith (RBCP) calls Jennifer at Hickory Village Apartments to talk about the bee infestation in the walls. He can't hear her so he hangs up and calls her back. With the Skype machine volume fixed, RBCP tells her that while he was installing a glory hole between his apartment and the next door apartment, he discovered a beehive and now bees are swarming out of the glory hole. Andy gets on the phone and tells Doug that he is going to be charged for the glory hole installation. Doug says he's not a fucking liar and then he gets SLAMMED by Andy. 25:50 BREAKING NEWS Eric has donated $5 bringing the total to $40; then end of show stuff. 37:26 – 38:16 Glory Hole by Rappy McRapperson 38:17 – 39:44 BREAKING NEWS RBCP forgot to mention the PLA charms on Etsy. The charms were made by Alexis Esteb of the From The Van Podcast. All profits go toward From The Van. If you would like to sell PLA themed stuff on etsy, then do it! And then send RBCP a link to what you're selling and he'll probably put it on the site. RBCP would love to see someone put some PLA themed hats/scarves/gloves on there. 39:44 - the remainder of Rappy's Glory Hole Category:Snow Plow Show